


Competitive Streak

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Bryce Is Kind of a Dick But Not Really, Competence, Competition, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce is the newest member of the relationship, and he feels a little competitive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' Porn Battle for the prompt Chuck/Bryce/Sarah, competition

Bryce has been with Chuck and Sarah for almost a month. They’ve taken every measure to make sure that Bryce doesn’t feel like an outsider, but Chuck and Sarah have had years together, and so Bryce is an outsider regardless.

Which is a bit unfair. He was with Chuck first _and_ he was with Sarah first.

Though, Bryce did have to admit that it was his own fault: he had his shot with both of them, and both times he decided that spies don’t get happily ever after. Chuck and Sarah were willing to go for the impossible (the highly improbably, technically), and they found the courage to do it before Bryce did.

Bryce supposes it didn’t matter, in the big picture (the big picture is that he’s happier now than he has ever been in his life, and that generally outweighs a petty resentment).

None of this means, however, that he doesn’t occasionally feel a little… competitive. 

Which is how, one night, what started as the three of them groping one another on the bed somehow turned into Bryce going down on Sarah, commanding her attention so fully that Chuck was left out completely and simply sat back and watched.

Bryce remembered everything Sarah liked, the slow build of rhythm, the right motions in the right spots in the right order. He concentrated on his work, on making Sarah lose herself in pleasure, striving for perfection as surely as if he were on a mission. He wanted desperately to make Sarah moan deeper than Chuck could make her moan, to impress her, to make her shudder so intensely she forgot, if just for a moment, that Chuck was ever there. And he wanted Chuck to see this, to feel like Bryce was better at this.

He knew this made him an asshole. But Bryce had accepted this about himself long ago (probably in college, when Bryce felt no compunction using his CIA training to beat Chuck at foam darts 27 times in a row. Definitely by the time he intentionally scored high enough on the field ops training exam to break every record, including that of the instructor who doubted him, regardless of the fact that it raised the curve for everyone and got 3 colleagues kicked out – Bryce needed to be the best, and he always had). 

When he was done, when Sarah lay there sated and smiling and exhausted after two very intense orgasms, he leaned up to kiss her. 

Then he had a moment of self-loathing. Because Chuck, no matter how jealous he got, would never intentionally make Bryce feel like shit. (Because Chuck deserved better than Bryce and always had). He wondered if this would be the thing that made Chuck and Sarah decide that inviting Bryce into their lives was a bad idea.

Bryce looked over at him then.

He didn’t see jealousy. He didn’t see resentment.

Bryce had intentionally shown Chuck that he could please Sarah better than Chuck could, and Chuck didn’t look angry.

He looked… turned on.

Possibly the most turned on Bryce had ever seen him.

Bryce should have guessed.

Because when has Chuck ever not been perfect?

Bryce moved over, kissed him, hard, long.

“Your eyes are watering,” Chuck said, concerned.

“I’m good,” Bryce said, swallowing the break in his voice. 

Chuck smiled at him. “You’ve got some skills,” he said, a bit breathless.

“Can I use those skills on you?” Bryce said, leaning in then, nibbling softly on Chuck’s lower lip, thinking to himself that if Chuck would let him, he would make Chuck fall apart, he would make Chuck squirm and beg and feel like nothing in the world could ever compare to Bryce’s tongue, Bryce’s lips.

“Who could say no to you?” Chuck said with a smile, moving his hands gently to Bryce’s hips.

 _You should talk,_ Bryce thought, but responded with a deep, slow kiss. 

“Move over this way,” they heard Sarah say sleepily, “So I can watch.”

Chuck smiled at him, said, “This is going to be a good night.”

Bryce couldn’t think of a reason to disagree.


End file.
